


Four Villains And A Car

by Ecrivaisseur



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecrivaisseur/pseuds/Ecrivaisseur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An OUAT one-shot. Maleficent, Ursula, Cruella and Rumplestiltskin are stuck in a car together, traveling for Storybrooke, Maine. Their car ride is... incensed to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Villains And A Car

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small one-shot I decided to do. It was inspired by the car ride that Ursula, Cruella and Rumple took on their way to Storybrooke in "Darkness On The Edge of Town." I decided to add Maleficent to the group, since she is awesome. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is formatted like a script. I hope you enjoy it!

_Cruella De Vil's limousine races through the streets of the Enchanted Forrest as she, Rumplestiltskin, Maleficent and Ursula catch up with one another after their long time apart._

URSULA: I see you're still a small weasel, Dark One. Surely Cruella has a carseat you could use?

RUMPLE: You're so amusing aren't you, Sea Witch? These jokes are about as useless as those tentacles of yours…

CRUELLA: Ha, good one, darling! That's something I can certainly drink to! Cheers! * _Lets go of steering wheel while trying to balance a bottle of gin, causing the car to swerve_ *

MALEFICENT: Cruella! Keep your paws on the wheel! I was just brought back to life yesterday and I don't intend to return to the land of the dead until I get my happy ending!

RUMPLE: What she said.

URSULA: Rumple, can you turn the air up? I am simply dying back here because Mal has the heat on high. * _Turns to Maleficent_ * Not everyone is a fire breathing dragon in lipstick…

MALEFICENT: Don't touch the air or I'll incinerate this entire machine we're in, killing all three of you goons.

CRUELLA: It's called a car, darling - and don't you dare! I have furs in the trunk!

RUMPLE: Because we all care about your furs… * _The car suddenly swerves once more, barely missing a nearby tree_ *

URSULA: Geez, Cruella. Watch where you're going! One of my fish could swim up a stream better than this. * _Cruella smiles mischievously and purposely jerks the wheel again, almost knocking them off the road._ *

MALEFICENT: CRUELLA!

URSULA: CRUELLA!

RUMPLE: CRUELLA!

CRUELLA: Sorry, darlings, must be all the gin.

RUMPLE: Well it certainly isn't your healthy eating habits… * _Picks up an empty fast food bag covered in grease._ *

URSULA: Can we please turn the air on? I am not used to these horrendous, overheated conditions.

MALEFICENT: NO!


End file.
